Shatterquake.. traitor?
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Echo Shatterquake Omega Supreme Sky Lynx Murusa knew that if Crystal City was to get ahead at all on energon they'd need to come to the Geode Forest, which meant fighting the Cons over it. She brought Omega along, which took a little convincing, but with Protofire and the other guardians at the gate all should be well at home. Right now she's waiting to see what Cons show up. And that just might prove a little bit difficult for the people of Crystal City. Why? Because the Decepticons have decided to make sure that the geode forest is very well protected. The Guardian, Shatterquake, has been stationed here, and his mammoth form, in battle tank mode can be clearly seen, sensors quite active. Echo has been stationed here with the newly reactivated Shatterquake, his white winged form circling around the Guardian like a small moon around a planet, twirling idly to himself in boredom. Omega Supreme doesn't like to be away from the city. Though this is for a good cause and he's not that far from home anyways. The mighty guardian looks around as it’s plainly obvious to him that he has nowhere to go for cover, "Why are we here?" he asks his companion. Murusa spots the large con with his smaller companion. "You got a better idea how to get enough energon for that space shot we need to do?" she asks, taking aim for the bigger con and firing off to get his notice. Combat: Murusa attacks Shatterquake with This tickle much? - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Echo rolls against its Awareness Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 2. Struck by the shot from Murusa, the turret of the Decepticon guardian rotates towards her, and his voice booms out.. "Intruder. You have three Nanocycles to leave this territory. If you do not, I shall be forced to use lethal force." As he says this, he returns fire with a weak energy pulse of his own.. Startled, Echo whirls about around Shatterquake again as he starts to bring out his own weaponries, body pausing "Omega Supreme!" he hisses down in warning to the much larger Decepticon below him. Combat: Shatterquake attacks Murusa with Warning shot - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 14 103/132 78% Hull/Health 4 142/149 95% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 44% ---- Omega Supreme can only watch the exchange of fire as he's too far from Murusa's location to effective defend her, "Murusa, get behind me.. now!" then he readies his own weapon systems and he turns towards Shatterquake and the guardian bellows, "Hold your fire Maximus.. it is I Omega Supreme. I have no desire to fight you." he states calmly as he approaches the other Guardian so that he may see that it is in fact the older mecha of the same design. He readies his plasma cannon arm at the tank, "Do not force me to destroy your brother." the last word he says a bit reluctantly. Murusa tries to evade the warning shot, but still gets tagged. She grimaces, trying to stay a moving target. At least this guy is on the ground, unlike Echo who is in the air and way more mobile. "How about you make us, Decepticon." aiming and snapping off a weaker shot at Shatterquake. She looks over her shoulder at Omega, making her way back toward him, which exposes her back to the tank mech. Combat: Murusa attacks Shatterquake with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Transforming in response to the words of his brother, Shatterquake does not even ready his weapons visibly, however, he speaks in quite a firm voice.. "Then I suggest that you leave, Omega Supreme. I have no desire to fight you either. " then Murusa makes the critical mistake of opening fire upon him again, "However, your companion appears to be intent on attacking me. I cannot ignore such actions." Raising an arm, he powers up an ion cannon, taking aim, and opening fire upon the one who attacked him! Combat: Shatterquake attacks Murusa with You brought this upon yourself! - (cannon) Level: 3 and MISSES! Echo pauses, confused it seems as the two guardians were... brothers? Then the seeker twitches "This is OUR LAND NOW, spokes! " he shouts out, but holds his fire, not wanting to really get in the way of Shatterquake's weaponry. "... Did you want me to take care of Omega, Shatterquake?" he asks. Yes, eager. Typical Decepticon Omega Supreme watches as Shatterquake raises his ion cannon and his optics narrow. is own plasma cannon fully charged and aimed at the Decepticon Guardian. It would be an easy matter to fire and destroy the opposing Guardian. But he doesn't attack. However he keeps his weapon poised at Shatterquake, "Stand down Murusa!" he calls back to the spunky little Angel. His attention back to Shatterquake, "Did you know that the Decepticons silenced hundreds of your fellow brothers in an unprovoked attack on Crystal City.. if I find out you had anything to do with that." he trails off to scan the area for more Decepticons, "Tell me Maximus, who protects Tarn while you are here?" Murusa must have just got behind that might leg of Omega's as that shot misses her. She waits to see how he handles Shatterquake since they apparently know each other. Uh oh.. brotherly quarrel.. not a good thing ™. The words of Omega Supreme are heard by Shatterquake, and he lowers his weapons, "I was unaware of that, brother. I apologize for opening fire upon the one with you, however as I said, I could not ignore her own attacks upon my person. The Decepticon forces are defending Tarn at this time, while I am stationed here. When did this attack happen? " Echo sputters a little, but was confused as he circles Shatterquake still, reluctant to attack at all while either of the guardians seem willing to. .. +Roll: Echo rolls against its Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 4. Murusa stays behind Omega's leg, peeking out at the Cons. She hadn't been at that battle, having been in space still, so she is clueless if Shatterquake was involved in it or not. Omega Supreme is forced to power down his weapons a bit as they have already hit the maximum levels and they will overheard if not discharged. He finally lowers his cannon down from Shatter's chest, "It was during Crystal City's festival of light. A celebration of peace and harmony. I invited you as well, remember? 100 of my Guardians had their laser cores extinguished on that night." he looks back to see what Murusa is doing before his attention returns to Shatterquake, "Do you not find it odd that they would station you here and leave a squad of Decepticons to protect your city? When it could have been just as effective to station the con squad here and leave you to your city." he pauses and adds, "You once told me your loyalty was to Tarn and not Megatron." Echo continues to circle, radioing and murmuring softly as he does so, circling a little higher now.. Shatterquake frowns, and he quickly turns towards Echo, his optics narrowing.. indeed, his power generators also cycle up, gathering more power.. "They attacked during the FESTIVAL?" Echo squeaks and starts to circle up higher and faster, and wider away. "I did NOT take part in that!" he points out simply "I was still at the academy!" Murusa sidles away from Omega, seeing if she can snag herself some geode crystals while they are here. Though she keeps a wary scanner on the circling flier. "Maybe you should show him the security feeds Omega." she suggests, "I would presume they are still on file and easily accessible." Omega Supreme looks down to Murusa and nods, "Yes they did Maximus. I have the security footage if you would care to see them as proof." he gestures with his massive claw as he speaks, "They had two or three squadrons of seekers fly in through our shattered dome after the Runadorks ambushed us. And they proceeded to destroy many innocent Guardians. As most of their weapons were not activated because of the festival itself." he sighs and adds, "I know that you had nothing to do with the attack. But.. someone had to have given out the city's plans as they knew exactly where to strike to hurt us the most." he then looks up to Echo, "You were stationed here to protect a forest Maximus, do you not think that is a waste of your talents and resources." Echo suddenly pipes up "Hey! That's not true! They were ALL activated for the festival! And it was the Constructicons who did the ambush! Crystal City's own builders!" Murusa eyes Echo, "Were /YOU/ there to make such a claim." she asks, putting a crystal into her subspace. Shatterquake frowns, "I would see the proof, Omega. As to what happened, I am horrified. That I am stationed here, under normal circumstances, I would agree with you.. however, events this past solar cycle are a mystery to me. I was only just found once more, with my memory circuits tampered with." "No, but I was given the briefing just like everyone else, as part of training. You guys aren't stupid enough to depower your defenses when everyone's in one place." shoots back Echo. From high above, the sound of rocket thrusters can be heard, and what can be seen way up high in the dark sky of Cybertron is a white shuttle craft flying high above. Now, who could that be? Perhaps something just flying over, though as it seems to descend, one can only then wonder just what the pilot may be up too. Murusa hmms and nods, "A good point." then she peers up into the sky, "Incoming Autobot." Omega Supreme nods a bit at Shatterquake, "I understand.. you shall have the proof you desire." then he looks up at Echo, "It would seem your fellow Decepticon has just confessed to their evil deeds." and something else catches his attention, "I have always taught you to think for yourself Maximus." he adds, "I would check in with Tarn if I were you." he then gestures, "I do not wish to fight you, but I do understand your position. However, you are outnumbered, there is no need for hostilities. I offer you the opportunity to leave without incident do you think we need to spill precious energon and fluids on the ground this day?" Murusa takes another crystal while everyone is distracted. Shatterquake looks to Sky Lynx, and he shakes his head, "Autobot, I ask that you leave. I am in no mood to fight." he then glances to Echo, "Echo, leave this place, if you wish to remain intact." Sky Lynx does indeed fly over, moving in closer, and closer, he speeds over at quick, speed before the Shuttle pulls straight up, but as it seems to flip around it transforms into the Large Draconic Guardian, who then barrel rolls back up straight before hovering over both Omega Supreme and Shatterquake, "Who says I am going to fight." He growls out, "Though I have not forgotten the last time we fought." Echo pauses at this "... My orders are to defend this location. YOUR orders were. Why did you come if you weren't intending to defend?" he asks, mostly irritable as he circles away from the last Guardian. Murusa gets one more crystal and sidles back to Omega. Shatterquake looks straight at Echo, "I had intended to, until I learned that I had been betrayed?" Omega Supreme takes a step back from Shatterquake and raises his plasma cannon and fires off a flare up into the sky being very careful as to not hit Sky Lynx then he bellows out, "Sky Lynx to my side!!" then his attention returns to Shatterquake, "This was Crystal City land before the Decepticon attack. I am simply here to reclaim what is rightfully ours." he places his cannon arm on his chest in a salute to Shatterquake, "Strength and honor my brother.. if we must do this, then let it be done as honorable warriors." he nods and fully trusts the other Guardian but not his companions. Sky Lynx circles the air, before letting out a screeching roar, then landing down beside Omega Supreme. The gold optical band flickering as he snarls. Tail swishing back and forth in a very aggravated manner. Echo rumbles a little bit "Shall I take back your message of defection to the Emperor then?" the mech asks coldly, not angry at all, nor does he seem to want to fight either, though he does veer off at the flare. Shatterquake nods grimly to Omega Supreme, and his words are strength, "Strength and honor, Omega supreme." then he turns swiftly towards echo, raising his cannon, "You will tell him nothing, Echo. I have no choice." he opens fire, at full power. Murusa uh ohs.... Combat: Shatterquake attacks Echo with Needs must. - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Echo's Armor buckles but remains functional. Murusa winces. "That had to hurt..." The seeker snap rolls, too slow though as the blast tears a hole through his wing and he yelps a little "Too late! This is already transmitted!" he notes, and his engines whine up as he starts to accelerate out of the area as quickly as he could - coward? Not really, not with three GUARDIANS present at least "You'll hear from Megatron about this! Murusa decides now is a good time to take what she took back to the city. A fight between guardians was always one of honor, however it seemed a Decepticon didn't understand this, and Sky Lynx was tracking him, "FOOL!" He shouts out before taking off with a strong leap of his back legs. Look out Decepticon, a might Mecha-dragon has come to eat you! Combat: Sky Lynx attacks Echo with Decepticon snake is good! gimmie! - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Echo's Armor buckles but remains functional. Omega Supreme walks over to Shatterquake and places his claw on the other Guardian's shoulder, "Maximus.. you will always have a place by my side." he just watches as the seeker goes flying away, "Megatron will not be pleased.. are you sure this is what you wish your fast to be my brother?" Shatterquake lowers his head slightly, "I know Megatron will be most displeased, brother. However, I know you would not lie to me about what happened. And I cannot serve the Decepticons when they would do that. We shall stand together, as we always should have." The seeker shrieks and bolts sideways, his other wing caught in the dragons' mouth now as he yelps. He transforms, optics flashing in pain as he swings a fist at Sky lynx' mouth "Ow! Let go of me now! Even when I don’t DO anything you guys attack, and you call US the bad guys." he shouts angrily. Combat: Echo attacks Sky Lynx with Punch in the nose!" - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Sky Lynx's Armor buckles but remains functional. Omega Supreme nods and smiles to the other Guardian, "I will speak to Solarix and the council bots about granting you sanctuary in the city. I lost my second in command during the festival of light attack. I would be honored if you'd consider taking the job. Now being a Guardian for Crystal City is not all glamour and fun. Its cycles and cycles of hard work, but I know you're up for it." he pats Shatterquake on the back, "I always knew the Decepticons could strip you of your honor Maximus." then he adds, "We'll need to do something about your name. Why not use your original call sign of Omega Maximus?" Sky Lynx gets smacked in the mouth, but it does very little to hurt him. All it does it cause him to growl, before he flings the Decepticon up in the air and goes to chomp down on him, oh, don't worry little Decepticon-- he'll probably spit you out when he realizes how bad you taste. Combat: Sky Lynx attacks Echo with Nomnomnom! yuck! - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Echo's Armor buckles but remains functional. Crushed in those teeth, the seeker screams again as he was bitten into, before being dropped. He tumbles through the air, optics flickering before he hits the ground laying still for a moment. Shatterquake nods faintly, "I was never interested in glamour, only in doing the right thing, Omega Supreme, as to my name, indeed, reverting to my original designation may prove wise. Also however... I do not know if joining you in the defense of the city is wise either.. It will draw the wrath of the Decepticons for my defection." Sky Lynx shakes his head for a bit, attempting to get the taste out of his mouth. Must be a change of taste or something. Sky Lynx grunts, "Though you do not taste pleasant Decepticon." He snarls, "..I can still toy with you." Ke ke ke... Echo sits up a little bit, grimacing in pain. He look up at Sky lynx, optics flickering as he scowls "... No." he states simply, flopping back down. No, he wasn't going to play it seems. "You don't have a choice." He says as he crouches down, he does the kitty booty wiggle. "...You best run, it’s more fun that way-- either way, you will indeed make a great chew toy." Wiggle wiggle. Echo lays on his back stubbornly, stating "I... I will not play your games. You should go look in a mirror and make sure you aren't wearing an Autobot symbol - cause you aren't acting like it!" he notes simply, voice pained. "So you may as well just do me in now!" yeah, he was faking the injury, but he caught on fast. Shatterquake hrms, "Sky Lynx.. I ask that you halt. Do him no more harm. he is badly enough damaged that it looks good now, for him to flee, and claim I was destroyed." Omega Supreme nods to Shatterquake's words, "Yes perhaps that is true. But Megatron will attack Crystal City regardless.. do you think he would think twice about destroying the city regardless if you're in there with us or not. They have attacked us once already and we managed to fend them off. And I will not leave you to face your fate alone my brother. We shall face Megatron together and he won't stand a chance again the both of us!" he looks around and calls out, "Murusa.. where have you gone to?" Echo lifts his head a bit, optics flickering angrily, bitterly as he glowers at Shatterquake, only speaking quietly into his radio. Shatterquake sighs mechanically, "I will not seek refuge in the city, brother, however, if you need me, you may call upon me, and I will come to aid you. My original name is however not the one I shall exist by. Megatron knows it. I will also require some significant modification to my form.. " Shatterquake looks to Sky Lynx, "Let him go, Sky Lynx. He is not worth the energon." Sky Lynx goes to pounce, but stops at First to Shatterquakes' Request, he goes to move again, however Shatterquake requests once more. So The Draconic spits out fire to the side, before he makes his way back to the other two Guardians. Sky Lynx looks at the two, before he sits down on his hunches, "..may I enquire what is going on?" Omega Supreme nods, "It is not about hiding Maximus.. it is about finding purpose for your existence and the defense of something greater than yourself. However, I will accept your decision. It would have been nice to have you by my side." he smirks, "Where will you go?" he looks over to where Sky Lynx is playing with his con chew toy, "Perhaps, we are getting ahead of ourselves. If that Decepticon knows of your defection. Why not just reprogram him or let Sky Lynx eat him?" he claw bumps Shatterquake, "Well, you know where I am if you should ever seek my assistance or council." Shatterquake lowers his head for a moment. "A little deception, Sky Lynx. To buy me some time. I am willing to show Echo mercy, as he himself has not actually done anything wrong, in the hope that he will do as I have asked him, and report my destruction to Megatron. That he is injured will lend truth to the lie. This will get me the time I need to become modified, to craft a new identity for myself. Brother, I thank you, and I will seek you in due course, though you might not recognize me when I do." Sky Lynx listens to them both, his gold band flickers gently, from one side to the other very rapidly. There are times even he like to just leave Cybertron and hide, mostly because of this blasted war... Echo sits up a little bit more, optics flashing as he stares at Omega Supreme, narrowing a little as he starts to push himself to his feet slowly, not as damaged as it seems he had acted, still watching Sky Lynx with suspicion. Omega Supreme nods, "You are far too trusting my Maximus. However.." he reaches over and grabs Shatter's chest plate and peels a piece of armor off the Guardian. Since he knows the Guardian as well as he knows his own body. Since they are twins, he knows where all the sensitive and non vital areas are. He makes sure not to pull too much armor off to leave the Guardian vulnerable. He tosses the piece of armor into the air and he fires off one blast of his omega cannon at the sheet of armor which explodes on impact and shatters into a thousand pieces, littering the area in scorched Decepticon metal, "Perhaps that will help to add to your fiction." he smiles and cannon bumps Shatter, "If Primus wills it, we shall be together once again." Shatterquake grimaces, and he nods, "Perhaps I am too trusting, Brother, however, if we are not willing to show trust, how can we expect others to assist us?" returning the cannon bump, he then activates his radio, to speak to Omega privately. Echo starts to his feet, stumbling back as he watches this. Finally he transforms, taking a more careful pathway back home. Omega Supreme snickers at the radio message he got. A peme on his torso opens up and he pulls out a few energon cubes which he extends towards Shatterquake, "I always carry a few energon cubes for emergencies and I know you deserve more for your sacrifice." he holds his claw open with the energon cubes which glow within, "Take them.. they will assist you on your travels. It will do my laser core good to know that you have emergency rations for when your own supply runs low." he looks at Shatterquake, "Well Maximus, I should be returning to my city if you do not need me any further. Good luck to you and may Primus watch over you." he says and sighs as its obvious he's been hanging out with Solarix for far too long. Sky Lynx just watches the two interact, he stays quiet-- like a good little guardian. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Shatterquake's Logs Category:Omega Supreme's Logs Category:Sky Lynx's Logs